


Those Left Behind

by sanctum_c



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edea returns to the Vampire Castle on unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an incomplete fic Splintered_Star shared with me.

Edea ducked her head at a blast of chill air, swiping her hair from her eyes. At least her destination was now in sight. The Vampire Castle stood almost as ageless and unchanging as its owner. Former owner she corrected herself as she trudged through the snow drifts. Lester DeRosso was long gone, sacrificing himself so that Luxendarc could continue. So that all Luxendarcs might continue. They had only known DeRosso a brief while, but there was something about him Edea liked. Something they had all liked. Despite his part in their capture by her father, when they next encountered him it was hard to think of him as an enemy. It helped when he conceded defeat instead of pressing on to his demise. The thought was still uncomfortable to Edea - how some of the asterisk bearers had refused to yield their fights. How they had little choice but to kill them. DeRosso at least had always been different to the others; like Praline he knew when to call an end to the fight. And while Praline toured the world, Lester DeRosso was gone. Gone but not quite forgotten. She had wondered about him and his castle in little fleeing moments ever since they confronted Ouroborus. There had been so much to think about as Templar and so it took some time to realise she had overlooked something.

Lester DeRosso had not lived alone. The castle had been ice-cold, but there was still life in the corridors. Hell hounds had bounded around their feet, nipping at their heels as they worked their way to DeRosso's chamber. Succubi flitted away into darkened corners as they passed. She had caught glimpses of them peering from shadows or around other objects, curious about the intruders. What were the other inhabitants doing now? The thought found her late at night, latching hold and making sleep impossible. Were they still there despite the unsealed doors? Was there an incantation on the place or some staff they never saw still carrying on their duties? Were those who dwelt within the walls unaware of what had happened to their master?

She needed to find out. This proved somewhat difficult; her role in Eternia offered little in the way of free time. Always a new consideration when negotiating with the other regions. Always a vestige of her father's actions coming back to haunt her. So much drawing her away from a task she felt she had to do herself. Edea seized the first chance she got, slipping away to trudge through the falling snow. Now she was here, stood before the imposing doors in the middle of a blizzard. Steeling herself she pushed the heavy front door open. Inside the air was no warmer but at least the walls blocked the howling wind. Her breath fogged in the air as she shrugged her hood off and looked around the atrium. Magical fires still burnt in the braziers. She shuffled over to the nearest, hoping for some warmth. There was none to be had. The fire was illusionary, or at least magical in some way; the brazier emitted light but no heat that could feel. So much for that. She wrapped her arms around herself, willing her body to get warmer. Edea trudged further into the castle. No dust covered the floor, but the air was still and quiet. All she could hear was the whistling wind straining through the not quite closed castle doors. She shivered. Wait. There was another noise, almost on the edge of hearing. A curious clicking echoed far away. It sounded like it was growing louder.

Despite herself Edea reached for her sword. She might have come here in concern, but she could not be certain nothing else had taken up residence in this place. Visions of the monsters infesting the temples filled her head. Or worse, some of the strange and hostile creatures dwelling in the Dimension's Hasp or the Dark Aurora. The noise grew louder, the sounds echoing from the walls. She heard a panting breath and smiled but did not relax just yet. This could still go wrong. The hell hound burst down the stairs and charged towards her, skidding to a halt a little distant from her, staring at her in confusion. It began barking, wonderful heat rolling off its body, a warm breeze washing over her each time its mouth opened.

"It's okay," Edea said, reaching one hand out towards the dog. "I'm a friend of your master's." This did not seem to placate the hound who barked again. Edea took a cautious step forward. "Here," she said, holding her arm out. "I was here before. I hope you recognise me." The dog's nose twitched and it barked once more. It was quieter this time and after a pause it padded towards her, sniffing at her hand. With the utmost care, Edea reached out and patted the creature on it's head, the hell hound's eyes closing at her touch. It's skin was blazing, and Edea fought back the sensation to hug the creature for as long as possible. The hell hound leant into her as she scratched it's scalp and it did not take long for the creature's tail to start wagging. It's nose wrinkled again and it padded around her to bark at her pack.

"You have a good nose," Edea said, smiling. The hell hound barked again, sounding happy. "I brought some for everyone, so if you could lead me to the others I'll serve dinner."

The hell hound cocked it's head to one side for a moment, barked and skittered away from her back up the stairs. Edea took this as invitation enough and trailed after the dog.


End file.
